


You're my hero

by NeverAJoy



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e14 Fallout, F/M, Heroes: Volume 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAJoy/pseuds/NeverAJoy
Summary: "You are my hero"A sentence that will unite forever Peter and Claire.Dedicated to a couple who, although old, still like and to give me so many emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A simple flashfic for a couple who I love very much. Sorry if you find errors. Hope you like it.

"You're my hero" She tells him that day, so naturally that it seems a thought on purpose escaped, and landed between them through the labia minora of the cheerleaders, that in a moment take the form of a tender smile. And 'the mirror of what appeared on his face.  
Four simple words they will never forget.  
One has never told anyone, and the other does not if you never heard from anyone, but it is not the only reason that will keep with love this phrase, and will remember forever, as it will be one of the few things beautiful that you feel to say in this miserable world:  
Always remember that quick moment that united two hearts misunderstood, because it is that they will understand how important they are to each other, and in a moment you stop to think that all that are living together it went from there, from that day , and they will stop to look in the eye and to be certain that you will not utter a word, because what has perhaps bound them was not fate, nor their relationship uncomfortable, but four simple words that mark the prologue of their epic.  
Save the world, and at the same time you will save each other, because Peter would have liked to tell her that she is just as his hero.


End file.
